Soaring Above the Clouds
by raven716
Summary: Naira Haruyama is a navie and cheerful girl that has lived isolated and has recently been traveling, she is from the infamous Haruyama clan. She is on a journey and comes across a village she feels she came make her own, and making her first friend Chutarou, whom she bonds with, while at the sametime being targeted.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Haruyama, Naria

Age:17

Height:155

Appearance: Brown skin with light blue eyes, and Auburn hair that kept in a braid with slight messy bangs, that are colored silver. With a decorative beaded headband from your mother.

Nationality: 1/2 Japanese, 1/4 African, and 1/4 Native American

Gender:Female

Family:Father(Shoichi Haruyama/deceased),Mother(Loetie/deceased), Grandfather(Daiki/deceased), Uncle(Hisoka/deceased), Cousin(Ryu/Alive)

Clan:The Haruyama Clan

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey you wake up..."someone kept jabbing you with their sausage like finger in your shoulder, waking you up though you would prefer to sleep you where so tired. But you wake up anyway, rubbing your eyes as they open up half way. Looking at the person who gave you a ride in their wagon, he was scruffy looking man, who many would not think twice about staying with him, he seem creepy and perverted but you asked for a ride anyway. Trusting the man not at all thinking twice about it, you give him a sleepy smile as you hope out of his wagon taking what little belongings you had, which was merely nothing but a sack you kept tied with a slash over your chest. Dressed in tattered faded hakama with no shoes upon your feet allowing you to feel everything under you. Once you hopped off, the rocks and pebbles slightly indented into your skin. Slinging your slash over you as you bow thanking the man, you go on your merry way. The man looks at you shaking his head.<p>

Your bright eyes widen at everything around as you smile marveling at everything, as the villagers went about their day that is until you would pop over their shoulder to marvel at what it was they where doing. Thrilled at what ever sight as if you where some sort of tourist, which infact you where.

"So this is a village...wow."you gush over it, you couldn't be more excited about this picking up your walk looking everywhere all around you, going from here to there bringing much attention to yourself. Like a baby monkey, your curiosity was not at its peck just yet, everything was just a wonder in your eyes. Finding games children played or listen to music of the older people, you even looked into those who had a stand selling things."It's pretty much all that papa said."you say to yourself looking behind you as you spun around not pay attention that is until you rammed right into someone that you fell right on. Rubbing your head as you laugh from the impact. Only to hear the person under you muffle, realizing this you get up and look to find a young boy who looked around the of 12 or so. He had a on a red hat."Oh, my apologizes."you tell him with a smile. Still slightly laughing, as you get up, the young boy's hat was over his eyes as he was trying to get it off so he could see.

"Here."you tell him, as you help him stand up and pull it off, then set it down nicely on top of his head.

He looks up at you with his black eyes, you give him a friendly smile."There all better."you tell him, he still looks at you as he had never seen someone like you before and plus your light blue eyes seem to slightly scare the boy, when he realized something looking on the ground he yelps, causing you to look as well and see fruits and vegetables everywhere on the ground. The boy started to scream and cry at the sametime, saying how he was suppose to show his brother Tenka he could do it and how proud he would be.

This kid was was really beating himself up, that he actually got into a fetal position sobbing over his failure. Feeling bad for what you had caused you take your sack off and dig in it bringing out your pouch with money, and get down to his level. Placing a hand on his shoulder, as he looks up at you with tears streaming down his face.

You smile at him."I'm sorry, how about we go and buy everything again...ok? And personally I would love to see how a real village market works."you tell him. He stops crying blinking a few times, as you just kept smiling at him, a smile comes to his face as he regains himself again jumping up with joy agreeing with you.

"Yeah!"he cheers you do the same with him, causing others to look at the two enthusiastic people both of you get up and he waste no time grabbing you by the wrist pulling you with him as he introduced himself to you."By the way, my name is Chutaro Kumo."

You smile at the first friendly to meet here in this village."My name is Naria Haruyama. So how does buying food in a village go by the way?"

He was a bit shocked by your question but saw you where serious about it, he gives you a big cheeky smile as he pulls you forward in a sort of authoritative manner as if he was incharge.

"I'll show you!"he exclaims proudly pulling you along as you both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow, that was so much fun!"you gush over in your eyes the fun of learning how to buy food at village market, as you skip along with Chutoro Kumo your first person as well friend whom you felt was right to call him.

Both of you carrying the food that you re-bought for him as well more, both of you happily laughing as others watched the two of you leave. Like little children having a wonderful time in their own world. It was a cute and sweet sight."Wait for my Chutoro!"they hear you call after the Kumo boy playfully laughter escaping your lips with each word. He responds with laughter as well allowing you to purse him. They lookers where amazed at how well you balanced your heavy load with ease as if it was not there.

Exiting the market, while still chasing Chutoro who was having a great time with you. You didn't mind this game of tag with him, nor where he was taking you caught up in all the fun and sounds of laughter evening following up some steps until you tripped which made him stop and turn to look at you.

"Naria!"he calls to you in panic as he hurries over to you."Are you ok?"

Getting up you nod your head dusting off your knee as you smile at him, then just start to laugh. Which made the boy join you in, slowly though the laughter started to settle as you look around realizing you where no longer in the village, but elsewhere. These surrounding of nature you knew but this area not so much. But the presence felt so calming, you could feel its harmonious state as a little breeze blew your strands of hair. Making you smile softly.

"It's so beautiful here. Chutoro."you tell him with a smile. He looks as well then back at you, your serene look upon your face made him understand something but he wasn't sure. Whatever it was made the young boy smile.

"Yeah, it is. This is where I live. Kumo Shrine."he tells you, gesturing to the stairs."I live way up there on the top with my brothers."

"You have family, that's wonderful. I hope though this food is enough for you and your family."you tell him looking at the amount you had. He looks as well.

"It will be and more, thanks again for helping me out."

"Sure. It was fun learning how to buy at a market, I've never done that before. If fact I've never been in a village before, but for my first one I like it so far. It was everything my father and grandfather said it would be and more. I can't wait to see more. Do you need help?"

He thinks about it and nods his head, he starts back up the stairs as you follow him. Once you both reach the top, you where in awe at his home, it was lovely, placing the food down. Your eyes took in everything, every single detail as your smile became bigger and bigger. The delight in your eyes was clearly shone. Chutaro who words you had blocked out turns to you calling you, to see how you where looking. It puzzled him a bit, but he brushed it off going over he tugs you to get your attention which it does.

You look down at him.

"Did you hear what I said?"he asks.

"No, sorry."

"I said, wait here while. I'm going to introduce to the others."

"Alright sure. I would love to meet your family."nodding your head with a smile, he turns and starts to run off calling for those who lived with him. Hearing the names, Tenka, Soramaru, and Shirasu all around the grounds even inside. As you waited, you turn back to the feel of the breeze, it was nice it almost reminded you of home. The sweet scent, that tickled you making you softly laugh. Yeah it was just like home to you, though your mountain air was not heavy compared to this one. There was also some weird eerie feel about that seem to taint it just a bit as if something was slowly wrapping around squeezing it. Looking up at the blanket of gray that you had noticed since you arrived. It was weird not seeing the sun. Just the thought of its warmth upon your skin but this coldness was alright.

The stories your father had told you rushed through your mind. But it did last long as Chutaro's footsteps started to approach. Comes out and jumps off from where he was looking around.

"They're not here."he tells you disappointed and sad. His eyes then tear up"They left me!"He whines. You place a hand on his hat which made him stop as he looks at you, getting down to his level. Your eyes look right into his dark one. Which calmed him more, though your eyes seem like ice they showed a great amount of warmth. That reminded him of his older brother.

"I can't leave me new friend alone, why don't we play?"you suggest to him. Which brought a smile to the boy's face as he nods his head in agreement. Getting back, as you think of a game that you both could play. When it came to you, snapping your fingers. Your eyes pop with excitement"I know what we can play, it's a game my mommy taught me. Want to play?"

"Yeah!"Chutaro throws his hands up yelling on the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Time went by, as nightfall approached three others returned to the Kumo Shrine, two of them who had the same color hair and eyes a Chutaro though one had longer hair tied up in a messy ponytail with his ends red dressed in casual kimono with black coat draped on his shoulders, while the other had short, messy black hair with a red tip at one of his bangs, with red and black clothing reflecting the one samurais' wear, with the exception of the hoodie he has on his upper attire, with two sealed blades attached him. And the last male had plate white short hair with lavender eyes. "Chutaro, hey Chutaro we're home!"<p>

All three men stop not hearing the young boy's running footsteps to greet them with his voice ringing on the grounds. Causing all three males to look at eachother wondering why.

"Churtaro! Chutaro where are you?!"

Still no sign of the young boy, feeling something was wrong they break off quickly to look for him on the grounds though just as they do. The sound of running footsteps pounding the wood floor that belonged to Chuutarou as he came running out holding something in his hands.

"Sir, Soramaru and Shirasu lo-"Chuutarou starts only to be cut off by his second eldest brother Soramaru.

"Chuutarou, where you? We've been calling for you!"he scolds his younger brother, who's eyes at first filled with excitement quickly drops. Seeing this Soramaru sighs feeling regret for how he snapped at his brother.

Quickly though Shirasu comes in to save him."What do you have there in your hands, Chuutarou?"he calmly asks the boy.

"This!"the young boy opens his hands to show everyone what it was he had, they look surprised at what they saw. This was not something they've seen before it wasn't from Japan nor the village."It's called beading, you get these beads and you can either put them on your clothes or make mostly anything with them. Though it's good to use either shells or bones, you just drill a hole into it carefully and string the string through."he shows everyone.

"Bones? You're using bones!?"Soramaru exclaims slightly disgusted by the thought."What kind of bones?"

"I must, it does sound a bit...barbaric."Shirasu agrees.

"...So, did you get the food?"Tenka the eldest with the messy ponytail completely dismiss what was going on."Because I am hungry!"he fusses at his younger brother.

"Oh, yes Sir I did. Come and see."Chuutarou turns and runs back inside Tenka quickly follows him."See."Chuutarou shows everyone the food. Which to their surprise and Tenka's delight at the large amount of food that was present. Quickly Tenka jumps on it as he purrs in pleasure over the food.

"How did you mange to get all of this? We didn't give you enough money for it?"Soramaru questions his brother while still in shock over the amount of food that was infront of them.

Before Chuutarou could say anything Tenka hushes the middle brother harshly."Hush, it doesn't matter how he got. All that matter is we're set for a good while, and everything is here."he goes back to cuddle the food."Good job."He tells the young boy.

Who smiles."Thank you sir. But really it was Naria, my new friend. She bought everything and look..."he digs in his pocket taking out a small little hand size sack tied up. Pulling off the string opening the pouch and hearing the sound of money which drew Tenka's attention back over to the boy, his eyes wide at the money inside."She gave me some money, saying since she doesn't really know how to use it and she really had a great time today. Also I'm the first friend she's meet here."

"How can she have that amount of money?"Soramaru ask outloud as he looked at the amount his brother had.

"So, you're new friend is rich?"Tenka looks to Chuutarou with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but she said that it was weighing her down."he tells his older brother.

Tenka takes out his fan which was folded and taps his brother on the head a bit."Well, where is your friend now, it would be rude for us not to thank them. I'm sure they would love a nice place to stay?"

"You just want her money."Soramaru saw straight through his brother, which made Shirasu chuckle just a bit.

"I don't know, she left before you guys came back."he informs Tenka, who slumps down.

"Well, she sounds like a very kind person. Shall I get dinner started?"Shirasu asks picking up some of the food.

"Yes, please. We will eat like emperors tonight!"Tenka hollers.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, after leaving Chuutarou you decided to wonder off though not to far. Happily you hum to yourself as night came, looking around seeing nothing but trees for shelter. The temperature already dropped which made you shiver, along with your stomach growling.<p>

"Guess I should have bought some food for myself."you laugh, looking around surely there was something here you could eat, back home it was easy for you to find food, as well it was always made. This time was different this land was different from your own, but you had to adjust to it. Jumping up an pulling on a few branches, though Chuutarou had offered for you to stay, you had to decline that request. It was his home not your home. Laying the branches down like a bed, opening your sack taking out a blanket you lay down. Digging back into your sack, you take out a folded piece of paper that was of your parents. Kissing the photo of your parents, as you wish them good night. Placing it right by you as you slept to give you the feeling they where there watching you sleep.


End file.
